Grojband fanfiction: the boyfriend
by Grojband lover 101
Summary: Laney has a boyfriend and is trying to get over her crush on Cor, but can't, but she can't break up with him,what will the band do?


Corey's POV:

"Yo guys. Where's Lanes?" I asked "She's never late to practice." I added.

"We don't know." The guys said at the same time.

"SORRY IM LATE GUYS!" Lanes ran in giving us all a fright she sounded quite stressed.

"It's cool bro, why were you late anyways?" I ask.

"Oh um, I was out with Brad." (AN: I know Brad sounds like the typical guy. But whatevs.)

Laney's POV:

I had just gotten a boyfriend to try and get over Cor, but it didn't work, so I was gonna break up with him, but I couldn't, he's so horrible!

"Oh..." Corey said in a rather disappointed voice. The guys all looked sad.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Your always with him..." Corey blurted out.

*BUZZ* "LANEY GET OUT TO THE PARK NOW! YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT STUPID BAND! FROM BRAD."

"Who's that?" Kin asked, I could tell they knew who it was.

"What does he want?" Corey said in a rude tone.

"He wants me to meet him at the park" I say sadly.

The guys all wave to me, I run off to the park, I didn't realise but I left my phone on Corey's coffee table.

Kin's POV:

"Guys Laney left her phone!" I say

Corey runs over to her phone and pics it up.

"Corey you aren't actually read her texts are you?! You know Laney will blow up at you, if you do!" I exclaim.

"No she won't, as long as she doesn't find out." Corey says, I roll my eyes and walk over to read her texts with Brad.

Brad: Hey get to the park now. (Two days ago)

Laney: ok, On my way. Just finishing band practice, we sound great!:)

Brad: NO, LEAVE NOW! And seriously why are you still with those guys, honestly, you better quit the band!

Laney: yes Brad...

Brad: Get over to the diner now! (Yesterday)

Laney: can't in band practice. I will be there in 15 mins.

Brad: no leave now! Honestly i told you to quit that dumb band! They aren't even good!

Laney: NOW I DONT CARE IF YOU DISS ME BUT NOBODY CAN DISS THE BAND! AND IM NOT LEAVING! WE ARE OVER!

Brad: You better leave now, or I will personally come over there and give each member of that gay band a piece of me! And you don't get to choose when we are over!

Laney: fine, I'm sorry, I'm on my way.

Brad: come to the park. (Today)

Laney: i think we should see other people.

Brad: THIS BETTER NOT BE BECAUSE OF THE BLUE HAIRED DORK!

Laney: it's not and he's not a dork!

Brad: whatever, just get here now.

Corey's POV:

"We have to follow them!" I said

"WE CANT!" Kin said. "YOU SAW THE TEXTS THIS GUY IS EVIL THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

Kon said in agreement.

"That's why we need t go get Laney!" I said, the guys gave in.

We ran to the park and started listening to their convocation, I could see why Lanes was scared and defended the band! This guy was about 6foot and very muscly.

"Brad I think we should brake up, I just don't like you the way you like me." Laney said.

"IVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I KNOW ITS CAUSE OF THE BLUE HAIRED DORK YOU SLUT!" Brad yelled as he pushed her over to the ground.

"OUCH!" Laney yelled.

"Are we still over?" Brad asked angrily.

"YES! I HATE YOU!" Laney yelled.

Brad then kicked her in the ribs.

"ADMIT IT, ITS CAUSE OF THAT BLUE HAIRED DORK!" Bras yelled!

"THAT BLUE HAIRED DORK HAS A NAME! COREY!" Laney screamed.

"HE AINT COMING FOR YOU, HE DOESNT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT, IM SURPRISED HE HAS PUT UP WITH YOU THIS LONG!" Brad shouted at her.

It was then that for the first time I see Laney burst into tears.

I then jump out of the bush and punch him in the face. "Oi!" Brad said to Me.

"F*** off! If she doesn't want to be with you she won't be with you!" I yelled at him.

I then Offer Laney a hand and help her up and walk home with the guys, we all sat in the garage.

It really silent, "thanks guys.." Lanes says in a really quiet voice.

"Lanes you should of told us! Anyways at least my Lanes is ok!" CRAP! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD! I cover my mouth and everyone stares at me with wide eyes.

"My lanes?" The twins say.

"Your Lanes?" Lanes says, she's trying to cover her blush.

"I MEAN YOU LANES! Anyways I wrote a song!" I say.

"WHAT? FOR REALS?!" The twins gasp

"Yep!" I say proudly.

"OH MY GOD, CORE THATS GREAT!" I say as I run up and hug him.

Kin smirks at me. I know it's cause he knows I have a crush on Lanes.

"We better rehearse! Kon count us is!" I yell.

"1,2,3,4" Kon shouts.

(Face down)THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever, you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,

say you're right again

Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

[x2]

Face down in the dirt,

she said, "This doesn't hurt",

she said, "I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

He's coming round again.

[x2]

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt,

she said, "This doesn't hurt",

she said, "I finally had enough."

"AWESOME COR! But we have to go." Kin says with a frown.

We all say our goodbyes.

"So just you and me Lanes?" I said, causing Laney to blush.

"I know what that song was about." Laney said sadly.

"Oh.." I said thinking she didn't like me back and she was said that I said things about brad as well, but just then she pulls me in and we kiss.

Sparks flew.

Thanks for coming out everybody!


End file.
